


TCEST - Leo's Secret

by CeruleanBound



Series: Leo/Raph Oneshots [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leonardo, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shy Leonardo, TMNT, Top Raphael, Turtlecest, Voyeurism, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Raph & Leo <br/>Summary: Raph discovers Leo's secret<br/>Ages: Leo - 24, Raph - 23     <br/>I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p><p>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Leo's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatlady713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatlady713/gifts).



Raph leaned against the dojo’s doorframe, emerald arms crossed in front of a scarred plastron, lips twitching in unbidden amusement. Golden eyes swept over his mate who was effortlessly executing kata after kata, completely oblivious to the sai wielder’s careful observations. Leo’s leaf green skin shone with a thin sheen of sweat, and the younger mutant couldn’t help but appreciate the way the sword movements accentuated his lover’s toned muscles.

When Leo finished his last kata, he bowed to his invisible opponent and wiped away the perspiration clinging to his forehead with the back of his arm. The ninja leader grabbed a water bottle from the far wall and Raph’s eyes trained on the bobbing of his mate’s throat as he swallowed the refreshing liquid. Smirking to himself again, he glanced at the object in his hand then back to Leo, who replaced his bottle on the floor. The red banded ninja grinned and held up the object, giving it a little shake to get Leo’s attention when his lover started walking back to the center of the training room.

Hazel eyes caught sight of the movement, and he looked up, smiling at Raph before recognizing what his mate was holding. The smile faded immediately, and the blue banded turtle’s eyes widened comically. Twin katanas clanged to the ground where Leo suddenly dropped them. His face flushed as brightly as the red, ribbed dildo Raph was holding up. Raph chuckled at his mate’s gaping and pushed off the doorframe. He crossed the room to meet the stunned leader.

“Where did you find that?” Leo whispered in embarrassment when he finally regained the ability to speak.

“I was lookin’ fer extra tape fer mah ankle in the bedside table when I stumbled upon this,” Raph drawled and flipped on the vibrator switch, bringing the toy to life, “And a half empty bottle of lube.”

Leo’s blush deepened as the buzzing sound filled the quiet room, “Well… you were out with Casey last night – and…” he trailed off and glanced to the side.

The younger mutant finally took pity on his humiliated lover and turned the toy off before stepping forward. “Ya don’t have ta be embarrassed Leo, I think it’s hot,” Raph admitted, “An’ I like that it's red.”

Leo rolled his eyes, huffing quietly, and kept his gaze locked on the floor. Raph gently tipped his chin up so that their eyes met before he admitted, “I wanna watch ya use it.”

“What? Why?” Leo asked quickly and shook his head, taking a step back from the other male, “I don’t need it when you’re with me… just when you’re gone… and I’m… you know…”

The larger mutant shrugged, crowding in again, and pressed the toy into the leader’s left hand, “When yer horny? I know ya don’t need it when I’m around, but I wanna watch.”

“You mean now?” His voice came out as a squeak.

The larger turtle grinned in reply and walked backwards a few paces before tossing Leo the bottle of lubricant he’d found earlier.

“Raph, I don’t have time for this now! I’m practicing,” Leo tried to regain his authority despite having caught the bottle.

“Ya can take a break Leo, ya’v been in here fer hours,” Raph countered.

“Someone could walk in!” Leo tried again, gesturing to the door that Raph had thoughtfully closed behind him.

“Masta Splinta’s ova at April and Casey’s, Don’s cooped up in his lab with his latest invention, and Mikey just got a new Justice Force comic and ya know that’ll keep him occupied fer a while.”

“Raph,” Leo whined in embarrassment and glanced down at the toy as if it would bite him.

“Come on baby, let me see how sexy ya are when ya use that on yerself,” Raph purred and closed the space between them again so he could nip at Leo’s neck and pepper it with bites and kisses.

Leo relented to the onslaught of attention and stretched to offer more of his neck to his mate. As Raph sucked red love bites into leaf green skin, his hands feathered across Leo’s lower plastron plates and eventually under his tail, circling the puckered skin teasingly. Leo gasped and churred softly, his eyes falling closed as he allowed himself to stop thinking and instead feel the way his mate's familiar fingers touched him.

“I betcha say my name when ya use that toy ta stretch yerself, don'cha Leo,” Raph hummed, “I betcha pretend it’s my fat cock splitting you open.”

Leo whimpered and nodded in agreement.

“Betcha don’ prep yerself very well,” Raph continued in a husky voice, reveling in the way it made Leo shiver, “I know ya like the burn before the pleasure.”

“Raphie,” Leo moaned when one of those talented fingers pushed inside him just shallow enough to drive him crazy.

“Do ya pull yerself off too, Leo? Or do ya get off without touchin’ yerself because yer too busy imaginin’ my cock inside yer tight, little hole?”

Leo whined again and panted sweetly against Raph’s tympanum, “Yes, Raphie. Yes.”

Leo wasn’t even sure what he was saying ‘yes’ to, but he’d say anything if it meant Raph kept touching him that way. With another shallow push, Leo dropped down and groaned from the cool air assaulting his now throbbing organ.

“I wanna see ya, Leo,” Raph pressed open mouth kisses along the older mutant’s jaw until he captured his mouth in a short but passionate kiss, “Will ya show me, baby?”

Leo blushed furiously and closed his eyes, but he switched on the toy despite his discomfort. Soon the only sounds in the dojo were his fervent breathing and the dildo’s insistent buzzing. Raph withdrew his finger and chuckled when the older mutant moaned in protest. The same emerald finger that had been causing Leo so much pleasure moved to his front and traced the bulging vein along the bottom of Leo’s cock. He grinned when Leo’s cock jumped in anticipation, the tip glistening with a bead of precome.

“Come on baby, let me see how hot ya are fer me,” Raph continued before capturing another frantic, needy kiss from the smaller turtle, dragging sweet mewling noises out of his lover.

Leo nodded when they ended their kiss, and tried to ignore his burning face as he awkwardly sat down and leaned back on the dojo floor, spreading his legs for his mate. Raph licked his lips and situated himself a few feet away, leaning on his elbows so he could comfortably watch the show. With a sigh, Leo uncapped the lube and drizzled some on his fingers and the toy. He prepped himself quickly, much to Raph’s displeasure, but as soon as he inserted the toy, Raph’s eyes dilated, and all he could focus on was the way Leo’s tight hole grasped the toy and pulled it inside his ass.

“Fuck, Raph!” Leo moaned once the toy was pressed deep into his ass. He panted harshly and started pumping the dildo inside his body.

“God, Leo, yer so fuckin’ hot,” Raph churred and dropped down so he could stroke himself while he watched.

Leo’s thighs quivered, and sweat started beading on his forehead the longer he worked himself open on the toy. When he grasped his cock and started tugging in time to the toys thrusts, a harmony of churring echoed around the dojo as both turtles hurdled towards orgasm. Suddenly, Leo’s eyes flew open, but he couldn't remember closing them in the first place, and he cried out loudly in pleasure.

“Find yer prostate, Leo?” Raph grunted, his eyes never leaving the disappearing and reappearing toy, his grip on his own cock almost too strong, but he felt like he needed some kind of anchor to keep him from flying apart.

“Yes, yes Raphie. Oh god!”

“Gettin’ close?”

The older turtle whimpered and nodded quickly, biting his lip to avoid shouting again. Raph licked his lips and sped up on his aching cock. As much fun as it was to watch, the emerald mutant suddenly felt overwhelmed by the desire to take over. Raph wanted to yank the toy free and plow his own cock into that deliciously, warm heat.

“R-Raph?” Leo moaned brokenly.

“Yeah, baby?” Raph was already moving towards his mate.

“Want you,” Leo churred desperately, “Please, please, please.”

Raph hummed possessively and lunged forward. He knocked Leo backwards, who yelped in surprise, and claimed his mouth, trapping the rock hard, leaf green cock between their plastrons. Sure hands wandered all over the feverish skin. Leo whined again and thrust his hips to remind Raph what they both wanted, needed. The red banded turtle pulled back so he could see his mate’s hole stretched around the dildo. The sight was beautifully erotic, and he couldn’t help but salivate.

Raph scooted backwards on his knees and hitched Leo’s hips up so that his mouth ghosted over the leader’s fluttering entrance. Golden eyes flickered up to Hazel for a moment before he flattened his tongue and swept it over the straining hole. Leo gasped, crying out obscenities and let his head fall back on the floor. Raph licked a few more times before he started to pull out the dildo.

“Yes, yes, yes, Raphie!” Leo chanted breathlessly and with great effort, managed to lift his head back up so he could watch.

Raph discarded the dildo, not feeling like teasing the older turtle any longer, and in one fluid movement thrust inside his mate’s stretched hole. Leo keened and arched into him, churring loudly in the process. Raph grabbed his lover’s hips in a bruising grip and began thrusting deeply, loving the way he could make their fearless leader fall apart like nobody else ever could.

“That was so hot, Leo,” Raph groaned and sped up his ministrations, “Fuck, yer sexy. Loved watchin’ ya get off like that.”

“You’re so much better than the toy, Raph,” Leo admitted before crying out again when Raph prodded his prostate, “R-Raph, I’m gonna – gonna come.”

“Ya baby, come fer me,” Raph grabbed Leo’s pulsing cock and tugged until thick ropes of white semen splattered between their plastrons.

Feeling Leo spasm around his cock while simultaneously watching him come pushed the younger over the edge, and he came hard inside his lover’s ass. He continued thrusting a few more times before he became too sensitive and collapsed on top of the katana master. For several long moments, they both laid still, gasping for air and enjoying their post-coital high. When Raph found the strength to move off Leo, he rolled onto his side and pulled Leo close to him, determined to cuddle.

“That was... not how I envisioned my training session ending,” Leo whispered with a hint of humor coloring his breathless voice.

Raph simply laughed, prompting Leo to let slip a chuckle as well.

“Ya got any more fun toys hidden in our room, Fearless?” Raph waggled his eye ridges.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Leo smirked and closed his eyes, deciding the rest of his training could wait until after a nap.


End file.
